Night Hunt
by for-the-love-of-fiction
Summary: I'm Thorn Bloodward, Night Hunter, proud great granddaughter of whom society knows today as Little Red Riding Hood. My job is to protect humanity from the looming Darkness. But who would have thought I'd be in for more than I'd bargained for?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

My name is Thorn. I am a hunter.

My whole sixteen years of life has been dedicated to hunting down the many abominations taking residence in our world.

You hear legends of us even today, although the story has been so twisted and changed by humans that it is almost unrecognisable.

I can tell you that the stories have it all wrong.

No, there was no cunning wolf in disguise. There was no weak, naïve child in search of her sweet grandmother. Or even a basket full of salivating food, for that matter. And as the danger subsided, the truth was lost and forgotten, or else cast aside as an old wives' tale created to arouse fear, dread and terror.

So what really happened on that fateful summer's day, you ask? Certainly not a woodcutter brandishing a useless axe.

Seriously, an _axe?_

Fat lot of damage an axe could do.

Okay, okay, okay. Yes, axes can inflict a lot of pain, but we're talking about terrifying, forbidding monsters only your worst nightmares could conjure. Try dismembering something that can just as easily grow it back before you've even attempted to remove your weapon.

I mean, talk about getting the job done.

Fortunately, my bloodline, along with many others globally, had been specially chosen by Witches of the Light to defend humanity against Darkness. These creatures were once humans with certain affinities. That was until they had abused their powers in order to gain for themselves, usually for selfish reasons fuelled with greed. In order to give us a winning chance against such enemies, our kind was blessed with enhanced speed, agility, vision, hearing and improved instincts.

My great grandmother was the first to slay a man suffering from _lupine syndrome_. Today, they are known as werewolves. He was once a man cursed into a harmless beast before he fell in love with a librarian, breaking the curse. Unfortunately, after their betrothal, he began showing signs of excessive anger and aggressiveness. Out of fear and trepidation, his wife, Bell, had contacted the well-known hunter, Red for help. Her husband was nowhere to be found.

After weeks of tracking him down, Red eventually reached an abandoned fortress. As a God-Almighty roar ricocheted of the castle walls, she released her Seraph daggers from their sheaths.

Footsteps pounded down and the ground shook violently until a gargantuan wolf-like monster stood before her.

The last of Bell's husband had diminished and all traces of humanity were gone.

What stood before her was a monster.

After a series of battling moves, Red had plunged her Seraphs into the sides of the Lupine's neck as it let out an inhumane scream. Unlike most weapons, her blades were blessed by Angelic beings, those who witches had descended from and gained their powers.

That, my friends, was what _really _happened. What is it they say these days? Right, _don't always believe what you hear._

Now it's my turn. To protect humans and to abolish the evil lurking in the shadows.

My name is Thorn Bloodward.

I am the great granddaughter of Red Bloodward, kick-ass legend.

I am a Night Hunter.

And I will slay the Dark until there is nothing left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One, two, _three!_

I sprint from the tree and perform a backwards roll, taking cover behind thick foliage. My shallow breathing is interrupted by a smooth _whoosh _rushing past my head, missing me by sheer millimetres. Turning my head slowly, a lethal arrow has been implanted into a tree.

_My _tree. _Did she just-?_

"Great work, Thorn," Mom says with pride dripping from her voice. "Although I am sorry I almost shot you," she says, almost like a trivial afterthought.

Dryly, I reply in an overly sarcastic voice. "Yeah, that's why you still let the arrow whiz away in the first place." I roll my eyes at her noticeable frown, turning away from her distant gaze. "And you shot my tree!"

Running towards my Angel Oak Tree, I examine the dent that has now official scarred my baby. I give it a small, sympathetic pat before sending a livid glare at my mother.

"Look, Thorn, it's only a tree." She sighs, as if disappointed with my obvious affection for the big beauty.

Mom paces restlessly while I continue to hope that Angel will magically heal its own wound. Her words catch up to me and my head whips so fast towards Mom that if you didn't know any better, you'd think I were a High Demon.

"It's not," my eyes narrow into accusing slits, "and you know it."

Angel held many memories I have treasured, many including my Dad and I.

But he is gone now.

Eight years ago, Mom, Dad and I had gone out on a family picnic to celebrate my first Demon kill. I'd thought it was the happiest day of my life during those brief, blissful moments. Little did I know that it were to be the complete opposite. Linking hands, the three of us had begun our trek home, oblivious to the horrid event to come.

It was only after four, although the streets of Moonlit Falls were isolated, lacking its usual busy bustling. We'd just gotten ice cream and my chocolate one eventually melted, dripping soundlessly onto the ground.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I'd cried, "Look!" And like the baby I was back then, I broke down with violent sobs. It's amazing that I could still remember such an utterly terrifying event so vividly. Maybe it was the shock, or maybe it was the amount of blood that had painted the cemented asphalt like it was simply that. Painted, red asphalt.

Like I saw it before my eyes, Dad had kneeled down in front of me, tilting my chin up to his emerald green eyes. "It's alright, my Rose," he had cooed. He'd always call me that – Rose. Planting a soft kiss to my forehead, Dad had given me his strawberry ice cream cone, just like the perfect gentlemen he was. A big, silly smile rested broke out on my tear stained face and to my surprise, he let out a jovial laugh.

Opening my mouth, I start to say, "I lo—"

"_Daniel!" _Mom had screeched as she came to take my hand into her sweaty grasp. She pushes me behind her, using herself as a human shield against the threat. Frustrated that she had blocked me from whatever frightful thing stood in from of Daddy, I peep through the hole of her arm.

We had been confronted by two armed men dressed in full black clothing. One held a handgun, the other flourishing a switchblade dangerously close to Daddy. Mom attempted to take a step forward to assist him with her Gifts, but an impenetrable invisible wall stood between her and him. Later on in my childhood, Mom had explained that _something_ had assistedthese muggers in keeping her away.

"We j-just want your money," one had stuttered. The hand holding the knife began visibly shaking.

"Look, if it's just money you want then –"

"_Stop!"_ warned the other, pointing the gun at me as I'd quit hiding behind Mommy and ran to Daddy. His eyes were wild, flitting from me to his assailant buddy.

"Don't hurt her," Daddy said, "I'm passing you my wallet."

"Daddy, no!" I'd understood that we'd been having financial difficulties at home while overhearing various arguments between my parents. Back then, I would hide behind the wall quietly and listen to the things that they were too afraid to say to my face. So, attempting to save the day, I'd blindly ran into the knife-bearer, biting his ankle before he could react.

"You little _bitch!" _Howling in pain, he swiped at me, cutting a long red gash onto my arm. Screaming, I stumbled backwards, landing on the floor. My attacker's eyes showed fear of being apprehended, as well as astonishment at his own actions. Cowardly, he turned and ran off, leaving his fellow accomplice.

Turning my head, I saw Daddy tackling the other attacker. Mom let out a blood-curling yell as she banged on the 'wall', helpless to the violence taking place. Punches were being thrown and the man struggled to pull the trigger.

"Daddy!" I'd called.

That was all it took.

One look towards my panic-induced voice.

And _BANG!_

Daddy's eyes widened in agonising pain before he dropped down to the bloody floor, lifeless. The murder abruptly took two large steps away, saying more to himself than the family of the dead man that, "I didn't mean no harm," repeatedly. In fear, the man took off.

It finally occurred to me to see if Mom was still being held back. Apparently, the 'invisible wall' had dissipated. Mom kneeled next to Daddy, sobbing harshly. Was I always this insignificant that she'd forget about her bleeding daughter?

No.

But that's another story.

This was the day Dad died.

Back into our mansion situated in within lush bushland and forestry, I retreat to my room, onto my plush queen-sized bed. A soft knock interrupts my reverie of flying pigs wielding swords.

"Come in." The door opens and reveals Mom. She sits at the edge of my bed, looking at me with big brown doe-eyes. I'd inherited almost all of her, all except for Dad's emerald green eyes. My favourite feature.

"Let me guess, _another_ job?" There's never a moment we are not without some rabid, vicious monster to hunt down. This week, we're back from our unrelenting travelling required as a Night Hunter, back to sweet ol' Moonlit Falls.

"_Actually,"_ she says, "I've… something to tell you. Now, I know this is sudden, and I've always thought differently… "She breaks of staring at me intently, "but I think you need to be surrounded by your own kind." Clearing her throat nervously, I wait for her to continue.

"I'd like you to start attending Night Flame Academy."

"_What?"_ I reply, obviously surprised and shell-shocked at her words. For my whole life, I've been home-schooled. It was never a choice. Mom used to say that attending high school would risk exposure to our kind and that the Academy, where you'll encounter all Supernaturals, that is, Night Hunters, Nephilim, Vampires (I know), Werewolves, Witches, Shapeshifters and many more, is just plain wrong. That the Academy isolates us from humans. Of course, these Supernaturals are trained for similar purposes.

To defeat evil.

"I—"

"Look, I think now that you're older, you'll be able to benefit from the boarding school much more, and I'm sorry, but whether you like it or not, you're going."

I could see that there was no swaying her. She was absolutely adamant about her decision. Deflated that I wouldn't be able to stay with Mom and assist her, I acquiesce.

Sighing, I reluctantly ask, "So when do I begin?"

She smiles, satisfied with my maturity. "Next week."


End file.
